Process plants are often managed using industrial process control and automation systems. Conventional control and automation systems routinely include a variety of networked devices, such as servers, workstations, switches, routers, firewalls, safety systems, proprietary real-time controllers, and industrial field devices. During a commissioning phase of transmitter devices, a user connects a sensor to a transmitter and configures a number of parameters. Generally, configuration is done during initial phases of commissioning a transmitter. A user carries a handheld to configure each transmitter. Commissioning can take a significant amount of time for multiple transmitters in a system.